


Dad's Approval

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Oooooooooooooo what about Gabriel and the reader are together and they meet Chuck (Who Gabe figures out is god) and he says he approves of their relationship?Warnings: Fluff, Becky?





	Dad's Approval

You were driving through a town, just trying to get back home, but when Gabriel tugged at your jacket pointing to a Supernatural Convention sign giving you his puppy dog eyes, you stopped. Gabe directed you which way to go and eventually you found a hotel with a banner hanging outside, welcoming strangers to a convention.  
“Gabe, what’s this about?” You looked over to him in the passenger seat.  
“Oh, just some prophet wrote a book series about the boy’s lives.” He seemed rather upbeat.  
“The boys?” You asked, getting out of the car.  
“Sasquatch and Dean-o. Who else?” Gabriel held out his arm and you took it.  
“Who would write a series about them? Also who would read that? I mean isn’t that invading their privacy or something?”  
“Oh who cares, cupcake.”  
You went up some stairs and then Gabriel held the door open for you. “So why are you all excited?” You glanced over at your boyfriend, noticing he hadn’t stopped smiling since seeing the sign.  
“I wanna see if I’m in it. Maybe I have my own fanclub.”  
“Well as long as you stay humble.” You smirked.   
You both stopped in the lobby, watching Sam and Dean look a likes stroll around. Some doors were open with signs with the panel schedules on them.  
“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” Gabriel sang, walking over to a booth that had some Supernatural gifts for sale.   
“Gabriel.” You said sternly. “Don’t do anything crazy. Just cause they read about monsters and stuff, doesn’t mean they think it’s real.”  
“They are real.” You turned around to see a girl wearing plaid with a sweater vest over it. She folded her arms across her chest as she frowned at you.  
“Of course.” You hummed, looking back over at Gabriel who somehow had a colorful drink in hand with a cap that looked like one of Bobby’s.   
“The whole story is real. Sam and Dean really do hunt monsters.” She continued.  
“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” Gabriel chimed in, coming to stand next to you.  
“They are. I even married Sam.”  
Gabriel erupted into laughter as your jaw dropped, giving her the once over. “Sasquatch married you?” Gabriel chuckled.  
“His name is Sam.”  
“When? Oh, please tell me the whole story.” Gabriel begged and you punched his arm.   
“Who are you?” You asked, thinking of reasons why the younger Winchester would ever marry this girl.  
“Becky Rosen. Webmistress of more-than-brother-dot-net.”  
“More than brothers?” You arched an eyebrow at that.  
“Of course. Two brothers in love, who go hunt monsters across the country.”  
“In love?”   
“With each other. It’s called Wincest. I’ve written many fanfictions about it.” She bragged.  
“Do you happen to have those stories with you?” Gabriel’s smile got wider.  
“I swear to your father, Gabriel!” You yelled, smacking his chest. “You behave.”  
“Wait, Gabriel?” Becky gleefully asked.  
“Yeah? You know the archangel.” You replied.  
“Oh my god. I was so upset when he was killed off. But, the bond between those brothers….I felt so bad when Lucifer had to kill him.”  
“It was a terrible thing.” Gabriel had a sad expression, remembering what all happened.  
Becky, who took notice of the shift, decided to try and make the dismal atmosphere disappear. “To deal with it, I wrote some fanfiction about Lucifer and Gabriel. Their ship name is Lubriel.”   
“Ship name?” You coughed out. “You mean like the whole Wincest thing?”  
“Yeah. So much angst.” She squealed.   
“Wanna go check out...this other thing?” Gabriel coughed behind you.  
“Are you sure? Don’t you wanna hear more about this Lubriel thing?” It was your turn to smile from ear to ear.  
However, Becky interrupted you, with her hands on her hips. “It’s not a just a ‘thing’. It’s so much more than that. There’s passion and heartbreak. And not to mention that this probably really did happen. Gabriel’s dead. Doesn’t that just break your heart?”  
You noticed her question was pointed at you. “Uh….yeah. It would break my heart if Gabriel died...for good.”  
“Becky!” You all turned to see a rather short man with a scruffy beard approach you. He was well dressed, but not overdressed for the convention. “I thought I told you to stop bothering people.”   
“I’m sorry babe.” Becky leaned on the guy’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. “I was just trying to explain ships to these people.”  
“Becky, not everyone ships. Some people just read, because...well their books.”  
“Supernatural isn’t just some books. It’s a life.” She scoffed.  
The man then turned to you and Gabriel. “I’m sorry if she has caused you any discomfort. Becky can sometimes get carried away.”  
“No harm.” Gabriel eyed the guy. “Who are you?”  
“Who is he?! He’s Chuck!” Becky scolded. “He’s the writer of the books.”  
“Really?”   
“Yeah, that’s me.” Chuck bashfully replied.   
“You know, you do look sorta familiar.” Gabriel tilted his head to the side.   
“Probably not. I spend a lot of time at home, writing.”   
“And he’s amazing.” Becky sang.  
“Uh huh.” You smiled and then leaned towards Gabe. “Wanna check the rest of this place out?”  
“I wanna talk to….Chuck some more.” He whispered back.  
“Sure. Have fun.” You waved, walking away from the three of them. You decided to head over to the dealer’s room, figuring they might have some fun items for sale.  
“She seems nice.” Chuck said once you were gone.  
“If you like that sorta thing.” Becky muttered.  
“Hey Becky, mind getting us a drink?” Chuck gave her a sweet smile and then she left, leaving the two men alone. “Sorry. She can kinda get a bit…..”  
“Crazy?” Gabriel offered.  
“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”  
“I would.”   
They stood in silence for a moment before Chuck broke the ice. He looked up at Gabriel in the eyes with a sincere look on his face. “I did mean it though. That girl…..”  
“(Y/N).”  
“Yeah…(Y/N) seems nice. She has a toughness to her, but I also see something else. Something more pure and beautiful.”  
“Don’t mean to burst your bubble, but she’s taken.”  
“Oh, I know. I just….I just thought you should know.”  
Gabriel stared at Chuck, trying to figure him out, but Becky came back before either one could say anything. “I’ll see you later?” Chuck asked and Gabriel gave a slight nod, but that seemed good enough to the author as he left.  
Gabriel hunted you down rather quickly, finding you sitting at the very back of a panel. “Hey.” You greeted him, patting the empty seat next to you. “They’re about to talk about the angels in the books.” Gabriel hummed a reply and looked around the room for Chuck again.  
A few moments later, Chuck came up on stage with Becky in the front row, cheering him on. He seemed awkward up on the stage, stuttering his words, trying to get his point across. The audience got time to ask questions and one of them got Gabriel’s interest.  
“Hi. I was just wondering why Gabriel had to die? I mean didn’t they….Lucifer and him love each other and get along?”   
“Uh...well yes.” Chuck fiddled with the microphone. “It wasn’t so much that he had to die...it’s just Gabriel decided to finally do something. His death was that of a hero’s and I think, if his father had stayed and saw what he did…..he would be proud.” Chuck paused there for a moment before walking to the center of the stage. “You see, there really did care for one another and Lucifer didn’t want to kill his brother. They were very close in Heaven, I mean…..Lucifer taught Gabriel stuff and that stuck with him.” He paused again, clearing his throat. “It wasn’t easy to write about, but it had to be said…..if Gabriel were alive….” Gabriel noticed that Chuck was looking in his direction and then their eyes met. “If he were alive now, somehow….I think I would be proud….I mean God of course would be proud of what he did and what he is doing now. Sorry, sometimes the characters feel like my own children.” The audience filled the room with aws and Chuck held up his hand for silence.   
“That’s so sweet.” You leaned onto Gabriel’s shoulder and held his hand.  
“Next question?” Chuck looked over at the next fan standing near the stage. “Uh...go ahead.”  
“In the books, Gabriel seems to have been with many women and I was wondering if you ever thought of a single woman for him? Like was Kali his true love?”  
You huffed to yourself as Gabriel nudged you, kissing your cheek. “History.” He whispered into your ear. “You’re the one for me.”  
“Shh. I wanna hear what he says.”  
“Oh come on. He’s just a writer.”  
You shushed him again, stretching up in your seat to see Chuck on stage.  
“Yeah…...Gabriel’s a bit of a playboy….but I think….I don’t think Kali was his true love. He saved and helped them because they were like...his family...a replacement for Heaven. I’m sure whoever he would have ended up with, it would have been a wonderful person. I’m sure she...or he….would be perfect. I think...God...he would approve of whoever Gabriel feel truly in love with, because I think all he wants is for his son’s to be happy.”  
You looked over at Gabriel, finding his whiskey eyes moist with a smile on his face. A true look of understanding appeared on his face and then he turned to you. He cupped your face and drew you in for a long passionate kiss.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too, Gabe.” You smiled back.  
“Let’s go. I think I’ve seen enough.” He helped you up and you both silently left the room.  
“You sure? You seemed so adamant about seeing everything.”  
“I’m sure. I got more than I could ask for.”  
You gave him a confused expression, but you followed him out anyways and got in the car. “Home?” You asked, making sure there were no other surprises. “I mean, uh, not Heaven of course, but uh…..”  
“Yeah, home.” Gabriel smiled and leaned over his seat to place his head on your shoulder. “Thanks for stopping.”  
“Yeah, no problem. Although that Becky chick sorta freaked me out a bit.”  
“Yeah, but…..Chuck wasn’t so bad.”  
“I kinda liked him.”  
“He liked you.”  
“Really?” You glanced at the archangel before watching the road again.  
“Yeah.”


End file.
